


Come Watch the Butterflies

by Rose_Hamilton98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, tasercards, thats my favorite ship name so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Hamilton98/pseuds/Rose_Hamilton98
Summary: Darcy Lewis spent her whole childhood on a farm in Kansas. Living in such a rural place, one of her only childhood friends, her neighbor Jimmy Woo, spend lots of time together on the Lewis' small farm. Over the years they grow apart, until one fateful day when they get brought together again.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. When I Grow Up (Toddler Years)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a Darcy/Jimmy fic set in a small farm AU. I know most fics are WandaVision centric, but I tied to write something completely non cannon. In this first chapter, they are toddlers just playing outside together. I plan on adding more chapters in the future and would love any feedback you have. Thank you and enjoy this first chapter.

A three-year-old Darcy Lewis was running along the dirt roads behind her small Kansas home. The sun was up and so was she, no more time to waste. Darcy sprinted down the path to the closest house to hers. She wasted no time, she knew the path like the back of her tiny hand. When she finally reached her destination, she excitedly knocked on the door, waiting for her best friend to come out and play. To Darcy’s surprise, the person she was looking for was already outside. 

“Jimmy!” Darcy exclaimed. “Let’s go play!” 

The pair raced out to Darcy’s favorite part of the farm to go play with the cow. Darcy loved playing with the animals on her small farm. Other than Jimmy, the animals were her only companion. 

As the pair sat out in the field, Jimmy recalled what he had seen on T.V. the night before. 

“I want to be a police officer when I grow up!” Jimmy exclaimed. “My dad let me watch T.V. before bed last night, and I saw all of the super cool stuff they get to do”.

Darcy listened intently to Jimmy's description as she stroked her cow Buttercup’s fur. She knew her parents would never let her watch such things, and she enjoyed listening to her friend ramble on excitedly. 

“I know what we could play today, we can play police officers!” Jimmy suggested. “We can go play in the woods!”

Before Darcy could even answer he grabbed her hand and the two ran towards the woods.

“Bye Buttercup!” Called Darcy as they left.

The pair played for hours out in the woods, each one took turns rescuing the other. To the three-year-olds, this kind of day was absolute bliss. The sun was shining, the breeze was gentle, and neither had a real problem in the world. The two were the best of friends and sharing their grand imaginary adventure. Once the sun began to set, the toddlers finally began to run out of their boundless energy and sat in fresh grass.

“Hey, Darcy,” Jimmy asked, “I know I want to be a police officer when I grow up, what do you want to be?” 

Darcy went to answer, but before she could a butterfly landed on a flower in front of them. Darcy smiled as she watched the graceful creature flutter its beautiful wings. 

“I want to be a butterfly,” Darcy replied.

“Nobodys ever been a butterfly before” Jimmy questioned

“Well then I guess I’ll be the first”

“Why do you want to be a butterfly”

“I want to fly someday!”

“You could be a superhero”

“Superheros are always fighting, butterflies don't do that”

“What about a bird?”

“Birds eat worms, worms are gross!”

The pair laughed as they watched the butterfly in front of them fly away. The sky was beginning to darken and it was almost time for dinner. 

“Jimmy, I think you are going to be the best police officer in the whole world”

“And I think you are going to be the best butterfly to ever fly”

Both toddlers raced home to their parents as they waved goodbye. Darcy made sure to say goodnight to all the animals on her way home. She walked through the winding path of her small farm and thought about all the fun they would have tomorrow.


	2. A Magician is Only as Good as His Tricks (Child Years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Darcy go to their first day at Westview Elementary. Darcy finds it easy to talk to the other children, but Jimmy has trouble working up the courage to talk to anyone.

Jimmy and Darcy stood at the end of the winding road of Summerduck Farm waiting for the bus. They stood by the wooden sign covered in dirt and peeling paint. The sun was just beginning to peek out over the trees and the two seven-year-olds were anxiously waiting for a new chapter of their lives to begin.

“Jimmy, we’re finally big kids now!” Exclaimed Darcy. “I can't wait to meet new friends at school.”

“Do you think they want to see my new magic trick?” Jimmy asked excitedly.

Jimmy demonstrated his newest trick with an old deck of cards he found in the basement. No matter how many times he did the same old trick, Darcy still loved to watch it. As Jimmy put the cards away the bus pulled up to the sign. The pair stepped on and were driven into a new chapter of their lives.

\---------

The students of Westview Elementary were all gathered in the small auditorium for a special assembly. To most people, the auditorium was nothing special, but to Darcy and Jimmy, it might as well have housed a Broadway performance.

“I want to perform my magic trick up there,” Jimmy whispered to Darcy.

“Children!” bellowed a stern voice. It was the voice of Principal Hayward, the man in charge of Westview. 

“I will not tolerate you disobeying my rules. You were asked to separate into groups of boys and girls, and most importantly you were asked to remain quiet during my assembly. Young lady, what is your name?”

“I’m Darcy,” She said with a smile on her face.

“Well Darcy, I need you to move over there with the other little girls. And what is your name young man?”

“I’m ...Jimmy” He stammered.

“Well Jimmy, you can go join the other boys over there. Now, without further interruptions, welcome everyone, to Westview Elementary.”

\------------

Following the assembly, the children were sent off to their classrooms. Darcy had already begun to talk to the girl next to her at the assembly, Jane. Jane was kind to Darcy, but it was clear they had very different personalities. Jane had perfect hair tied into a neat ribbon and wore a pretty dress. She looked so elegant compared to Darcy's overalls and pigtails. Jane quietly listened to Darcy ramble on about her favorite characters in the book she just read. 

“Then the princess brought out her sword and…”

The conversation was cut short when the girls were introduced to their new teacher, Mr. Rogers.

“Good morning class, I’m so happy you all are here!” He said with his most enthusiastic voice. “Today we are going to learn a little bit more about each other. Would anyone like to go first?”

Darcy’s hand shot up into the air “I do Mr. Rogers!”

“I live on Summerduck farm and I love all the animals there. I also love the new book I just read, and I also like to play outside with Jimmy!”

“That’s lovely Darcy, who wants to go next?”

It was Scott's hand that shot up next. “I can do magic.” Scott bragged.

“That's a very interesting talent you have, Scott. We can finish our introductions after lunch.”

\---------  
At lunch, Jimmy saw Darcy was already sitting with Jane and decided to work up the courage to talk to Scott. Jimmy still had a pack of cards in his pocket from the bus that morning and was excited to show his potential new friend what he could do.

“I was wondering if maybe...only if you want to...if I could maybe...sit with you guys.” Stammered Jimmy.

“Sure Jimmy, you can sit with me and Luis.”

The three boys talked about all kinds of boyish things, such as the firetruck they had passed on the way to school. Jimmy was only half listening because he was trying to find a way to politely ask about Scott's magic hobby.

“I heard you like magic too, I was wondering if I could show you my trick?”

“What can you do?”

“I can make a card disappear.”

“That's a baby trick.” Laughed Scott. “Let me show you real magic.”

Scott proceeded to show Jimmy a barrage of tricks that he never could have dreamed of completing on his own. He was in awe of Scott and his amazing talent.

“Can you show me how to do one of those tricks?” Jimmy asked politely.

“No way man!” Scott yelled defensively. “A magician NEVER reveals their secrets.”

\---------

The day finally drew to a close and the children were all sitting together on the bus. Jimmy was relieved that the day was finally over and he could go back to playing with Darcy.

“Hey, Darcy. Do you want to play when we get home?”

“I’m sorry Jimmy, but I invited Jane over to come to play with my new toys. I’ll play with you tomorrow.”

He knew his friend would never mean to hurt his feelings, but the little boy was completely defeated. He walked off of the bus and watched as the girls ran down the path together to go play. It was the same path he had walked countless times with her, and he wished now more than ever that he could do it again. Before he went inside, he made sure to throw the cards onto the dirt path as he held back tears. If he was going to make new friends, he needed to find something he was good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last filler chapter, I promise. Also, Jimmy's experience may or may not be based on real life events that may or may not have happened to the author in elementary school.


	3. What About Space? (Middle School)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jimmy in Middle School. Petty middle school drama happens. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I don't hate all of these characters, I just need conflict. Its just petty middle school drama though. Also I felt like including big sister Hela.

“Are you ready to work on our class project?” Jane asked.

The students of Westview Middle School were tasked with a project involving a passion shared between their groups. The school intended to allow students to find things they had in common with each other, but soon it became nothing more than a popularity contest. Darcy was lucky enough to work with her friend Jane, who had become one of the popular girls at the beginning of middle school.

“I was thinking we could do a project on animals. You love puppies, right? We could go over to my farm and take some pictures.”

Darcy knew Jane would never agree to this idea, but she was desperate to find a topic the two could agree on. Lately, their daily conversations had changed from the latest book they were reading to the newest boy Jane was crushing on. This time around, it was Thor. Darcy wouldn't mind just hanging out with Thor, he did seem pretty interesting, but Jane had no plans to “just hang out”. 

“That idea sounds… interesting. Let me ask Thor what he thinks.”

“Thor! I thought it was just the two of us working on this?”

“Please Darcy, this is finally my chance to impress him!”

Before Darcy could respond, Jane ran to the other table where Thor was seated. Darcy had no problem working with Thor. She wanted everyone to feel included, but the problem was Jane always seemed to spend more time with whatever boy she was crushing on than with Darcy. She remembered the 6th-grade dance when she left Darcy to go dance with Richard. She also remembered the time when she chose to spend her birthday with Donald and stopped their tradition of getting ice cream together. Darcy hated this repeating pattern. She knew her friend never did these things intentionally, but it still hurt. 

“Thor likes the idea of animals, but he says his favorite is snakes. We could take pictures of snakes, right? ”

“But you hate snakes!”

“Thor doesn't need to know that” Jane whispered

“There are snakes on my farm, they slither around in the pumpkin patch all the time. We can invite Thor over to come to see them.”

\-------------

“One of these days you are going to get caught, Scott.” Sighed Jimmy.

Scott had tried to rope him into another one of his small crimes, again. This time Scott had stolen an XBOX from Walmart and was inviting Luis and Jimmy over to play with it. Jimmy had no desire to play with stolen property and declined the offer.

“I’m not playing with more of your stolen garbage. Besides, we need to start on our project. Did you guys have any ideas on what to focus on?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out goody-two-shoes” Scott teased.

Jimmy left Scott's house and walked back toward his house. On the path back to his house, he passed Darcy’s house. That's when the idea hit him, he could ask Darcy what she was doing for her project. He knew they hadn't been close since they were little, but he was getting desperate. Once he made his way up the path, he immediately regretted his idea.

“IT BIT ME!” he heard someone scream. This was a high-pitched voice, not Darcy’s. He ran over to see what happened.

\-------------

5 Minutes Earlier

Thor and Darcy had arrived in Thor’s older sister's car. Hela was 17, and a total rebel. She was grounded but took the opportunity to drive Thor to pick up another carton of cigarettes. She waited in the car as her brother went to go look at snakes. She knew her brother well and had a feeling he would try something stupid.

“Are you sure about this Thor?” Jane asked nervously.

“Normally I’m all for getting close to animals, but I’m going to have to agree with Jane on this one. Are you sure about this Thor?” 

“No need to worry, I know all about snakes.” Thor declared.

Thor slowly and carefully picked up the snake. Darcy held up the camera and got ready to take a picture when she heard Jane scream.

“IT BIT ME!” Jane screeched.

In a panic, Thor dropped the snake, only for it to slither over to Darcy. Now both girls were screaming. It was at that moment that Darcy heard her name.

“Darcy!” Called Jimmy “Are you okay?”

It became evident that the girls were not in fact okay. Jimmy made it to the scene and analyzed the bites. 

“Do you know what kind of snake you were holding?” Asked Jimmy.

“It was a Prairie King Snake” 

“It's not venomous,” Darcy said, wincing.

Jimmy patched up the girl’s wounds with the first aid kit he had in his backpack. He had taught himself first aid after he realized just how many dangerous things were out in the woods.

Thor helped Jane into his older sister's car. Hela laughed as she lit her cigarette. 

“You’re an idiot Thor, you know that right.” Hela cackled as her brother helped Jane into the car

“Just drive”

With that Hela drove her brother home. She knew if she was late for her curfew again, she would be grounded for life.

\-------------  
Darcy and Jimmy were finally alone. Jimmy saw tears well up in Darcy’s eyes but pretended not to notice.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

“I will be”

“Let me help you get back inside”

Jimmy carried Darcy back down the path and into her house. He set her down on the couch and propped up her leg.

“I’ll let you rest, let me know if you need me.” And just like that, he was gone again.

\-------------

The next day at school, Darcy met up with Jane to figure out the next part of their project. 

“So, that didn't work out, did it?”

“I’m so glad your boyfriend was there to help us,” Jane teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Darcy cried, but it was too late. What was meant as a harmless joke had been overheard by the entire class.

“Hey look, everyone!” Scott yelled. “Goody two-shoes got a girlfriend!”

The class laughed and both Darcy and Jimmy were mortified. Jane was once again oblivious to how badly she had hurt Darcy. She and Thor were officially dating, so why did Darcy’s feelings matter?

\------------

Darcy ran to the one place she always felt comforted by, the pastures. It was dark, and there was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. She cried into Buttercup's soft fur and stayed there for a while until she heard a familiar voice.

“What are you doing out here?” Darcy asked through her tears.

“I had a feeling I would find you here”

“I’m so sorry, about everything! If I stood up for myself I never would have gotten into this mess in the first place. I should have just told Jane and Thor no, or I should have defended you when Scott started laughing, or I should have…”

“Stop, none of this is your fault, Scott was just being a jerk. He’s done much worse, I can take it.”

“Why are you even friends with him?”

“I didn't have anyone else to hang out with”

“You could have stayed with me”

“I didn't think you wanted to hang out anymore. I assumed you had moved on and made your own friends”

“Oh, Jimmy! I thought you felt the same way! I miss being your best friend!”

“We could be friends again”

“I would like that a lot”

“Stay right here, I need to get something”

Darcy took this opportunity to grab something of her own. She ran into her bedroom and pulled something she had been saving out of her drawer. When she returned, Jimmy had a small campsite set up in the grass. 

“I had a feeling you wouldn't want to go back inside after everything that happened”

Darcy smiled and gave Jimmy the biggest hug she had given in a long time. 

“Thank you” She whispered, almost in tears. “I have something for you too. Darcy pulled out an old pack of cards. “I should have given these to you sooner, I just never got around to it.” 

Now it was Jimmy's turn to tear up. “Where did you find these?”

“On the ground outside of your house. I knew you were upset, so I thought I would wait to give them back to you. I guess I waited a little too long.”

The pair crawled into the worn sleeping bags Jimmy had brought out to the pasture and they chatted the night away. They caught up on their lives and all that had happened since the last time they had spoken. When Darcy awoke, she saw a butterfly drifting from a flower, and she knew everything was as it should be.

\-------------

That next Monday, Jimmy and Darcy entered the lunchroom chatting away. Darcy passed Jane’s table and Jimmy passed Scott’s. As they searched for a place to sit, they came across the new girl crying alone at a table. Without even having to look at each other, the pair both sat with the girl. They knew what it was like to be cast aside by the rest of their class.

“Would you like us to sit with you?”Darcy asked kindly.

“That would be nice” The girl sniffed

“Can I ask what's wrong?”

“My Auntie Carol just left.” The girl sniffed. “She’s an astronaut, and she went with a crew to go to the space station. My mom says it will probably be a few years before I get to see her again. I miss her.”

Darcy, who always knew exactly what to say, was at a loss for words on how to comfort the girl, so instead, she stood up and gave her the biggest hug imaginable. Jimmy watched his friend and stood up and joined her. The group was wrapped up in one big hug that seemed to last forever. It was at that moment that the inseparable pair became an inseparable trio. The girl later introduced herself as Monica, and from that moment forward, was joined into whatever chaos the trio had in store. As lunch was ending, Darcy suggested an idea.

“Would you like to join me and Jimmy on our project Monica, if you don't already have a partner? I have an idea on what we could do our project on.”

“I would love to! What was your idea?”

“We should learn about space.”


	4. Prom? (High School Years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy finally works up the courage to ask Darcy to prom and confess his feelings, will she say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I never went to prom, please just enjoy the fluff and ignore my inaccurate interpretation of what prom is :)  
> 2\. I wrote this entire fic with the song Love Is Like a Butterfly by Dolly Parton in mind, and I finally get to use it  
> 3\. I'm sorry this chapter is so long, please just enjoy all of the pure fluff I put in this to make up for it
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter  
> -R

Darcy hopped into her car parked along the side road of an old ice cream shop. Jimmy had brought both Darcy and Monica to come to hang out that Saturday just the three of them before finals started to get stressful. The trio were all officially 18, with Monica’s birthday just a few weeks ago, and the realization that high school would soon be over started to sink in. 

Jimmy climbed into the passenger seat as Darcy started the car. Monica waved goodbye to the pair as they drove off, but Darcy could have sworn she saw Monica wink. She assumed it had just been her imagination, and continued to drive to their house. Normally the pair would have chatted away the entire drive home, but Jimmy stayed unusually silent for the entire drive. 

“Are you okay?” Darcy questioned.

“I’m fine”

\----------------

Jimmy was far from fine, he was scared out of his mind. He was about to do the scariest thing he had ever done in his life. He was going to ask his best friend in the whole world to prom. For most, this was an easy task, but Jimmy had never so much as gone out on a date, let alone ask his best friend on one. What if she didn't feel the same way he did? He had a crush on her since their first sleepover under the stars. Who knew if she felt the same way. 

Jimmy decided the best possible place to ask Darcy to prom would be on the same field as their first impromptu sleepover, where they watched the stars together. It was the same place they had played as children all those years ago, the place Darcy had shared her dream of being a butterfly. The place was special to the both of them, and Jimmy wanted to make this moment just as special as all the others.

Darcy’s car pulled along the street and towards Jimmy’s house. It was now or never.

“It's your stop, are you going to get out of the car or not?” Darcy joked. 

“I was wondering if I could walk back from your house.”

Now Darcy really began to worry about her friend. He never acted like this, and he especially hated walking down the dirt path now that Darcy had a car.

“Should I be worried?”

“Just walk with me.”

Darcy obliged, and once her car was parked the pair began walking down the path. That's when Jimmy gathered up his courage and began to speak.

“Close your eyes.”

“Now you're really scaring me!” Darcy laughed.

Jimmy grabbed her hand, and tried to ignore the absolute joy he felt as he did so, and lead her to the field. They walked out past Buttercup, now a much older cow, and she mooed in response. 

“Hi Buttercup!” Darcy called, with her eyes still closed. “Why are we out in the field?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Not really” Darcy joked.

“Alright open your eyes.”

Darcy looked at Buttercup and saw a beautiful ring of flowers draped around her neck, and in place of her bell, a small paper butterfly. Darcy looked at the butterfly and saw there was small writing on the paper, and read it carefully.

Darcy, it was in this field that we met for the first time. It was here where we shared our dreams, where we cried with each other, and where I realized just how in love with you I was, and still am. This place is filled with special memories between the two of us, and this should be no exception. Will you go to prom with me?

Darcy’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at Jimmy. She ran up to him and wrapped him up in the biggest hug she had ever given in her life.

“Yes!” She cried out.

Jimmy let out a sigh he had no idea he was holding in. He had waited years for this moment, to finally reveal his crush on Darcy and see if she reciprocated his feelings.

“I was so worried you wouldn't want to go out with me. I waited so long because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You mean the world to me Darcy, and I didn't want to lose you.”

“Oh, Jimmy! I wish you would have said something sooner! I love you too! Come here.”

Darcy pulled Jimmy into a passionate kiss. At first, Jimmy was taken aback that this was happening, but before they knew it, they deep into a passionate kiss. It was only Buttercups nudge that split the pair apart. 

“Alright Buttercup, I’ll take the flower wreath off now. You were a very good sport.” Jimmy laughed.  
It was at that moment that Monica’s car pulled up to the path in front of the field.

“Did she say yes?” Monica called out from the window.

“Was she in on this?” Darcy asked.

“Do you think I came up with this idea on my own?” Jimmy laughed.

“Hurry up and get in you two, we have some prom shopping to do!”

\------------

To Monica’s insistence, Jimmy went out on his own in the mall while the girls went to the dress shop.

“I’m not going to let you ruin the surprise!” Monica had said, so Jimmy wandered around the mall and walked all around the various stores while the girls went dress shopping.

Darcy was talking with Monica about the perfect color for her dress when Darcy saw the dress. It was a beautiful deep purple and the skirt went all the way to the floor. The top part of the dress was sleeveless and covered in fine glitter, with a small butterfly-shaped hole towards the top of the dress. 

“Monica, I found it!” Darcy said in awe. The girls took it with them to the dressing room, where Darcy tried it on. As she walked out of the room, all eyes were on her. It was the perfect dress. 

“You look beautiful!”

“I think I found my dress, let's go find yours.”

\----------------

Jimmy was still wandering around the mall, waiting on the girls to finish, when he came across a sign. It was a small florist shop that was selling a corsage. He had completely forgotten to get one! He walked into the small shop, where he met an old woman who was sweeping the floor.

“I usually don't get people this close to prom, I’m guessing you forgot about the corsage?”

“I got too wrapped up in trying to ask her to come, it completely slipped my mind.”

“Follow me”

The woman walked to a small corner of the room where a small display stood.   
“There aren't that many pre-made ones left. If you're really in a hurry I could make you one, but it would take me a while with such short notice.”

Jimmy looked at the few left on the table, when one, in particular, caught his eye. It was an arrangement of daisies and daffodils with an intricate butterfly design in the center. It was the perfect corsage to give to Darcy.

“Is this one for sale.”

“I’ve never seen anyone buy one with a butterfly, they usually decide it's too childish”

“I think it's perfect”

Jimmy paid for the corsage and went to meet up with the girls to get dinner at the food court.

\-------------

The three met up at the Chick-Fil-a and discussed their adventures at the mall. Darcy recounted in detail the process of deciding on Monica’s dress.

“What dress did you pick, Darcy?” Jimmy asked.

“Don’t tell him!” Monica exclaimed. The three laughed and continued to eat as they discussed their plans for prom. Jimmy adored watching Darcy light up with excitement as she talked, the way she smiled brought him so much joy, and he couldn't believe he could be so lucky to have his best friend in the whole world love him back. 

The trio entered the car with Monica, and she drove them home. She stopped at Darcy’s house first. Jimmy decided to get out with Darcy and walk her to the door.

“Thank you for the ride, Monica!” Darcy called out as the car pulled away. She watched Monica wave as she drove down the path.

Jimmy held out his arm to Darcy, like a true gentleman, and they began to walk up the path together. 

“Thank you, for everything Darcy”

“Come here you!” Darcy exclaimed. She pulled Jimmy closer, and the pair were deep into another kiss. They stayed that way for a while until thunder began to roar in the distance.

“I love you Darcy”

“I love you too”

\---------------

The Juniors and Seniors of Westview High School were all gathered in the elaborately decorated room. The fluorescent lights were off and replaced with fairy lights running from wall to wall. The students were all in matching suits and dresses, dancing and laughing together. Darcy walked into the room hand-in-hand with Jimmy in her stunning purple dress, her corsage matching Jimmy’s. 

“It's so loud in here” Jimmy whispered to Darcy, although in such a loud room, he almost had to yell.

“I know what will distract you, come here”

Darcy brought Jimmy out to the dance floor with her. That’s when Darcy saw Monica standing alone in the corner. 

“Stay right here”

She ran over to Monica in her flats. She had insisted on wearing flats, believing heels were way too uncomfortable.

“Are you going to stay here all alone, or are you going to dance with us?” Darcy joked. 

Monica gave a shy smile in her beautiful blue dress. Monica had never enjoyed large gatherings of people. She got anxious around crowds, and especially parties. She knew she would follow Darcy around like a lost puppy if she tried to participate in the dancing, and had opted to stand to the side. Darcy refused to let such a special night slip away from Monica and gently pulled her towards the dance floor.

“I’m so happy to have all of my friends here with me!” Darcy exclaimed.

After a few minutes of dancing, both Monica and Jimmy began to relax a little. A little later, they began to forget about the large crowd around them. That was until someone joined their circle.

“Jane?” Darcy exclaimed. Jane Foster had walked over to the group in her bright pink dress and 6-inch heels. There was a look of remorse on her face as she looked at them. 

“Hello, Darcy,” Jane said shyly. “I have been meaning to do this for a while, but I never found the right moment to do so, but I wanted to say this before we all go our separate ways soon. I want to apologize for what I did when we were younger, for being such a terrible friend. I saw you here, dancing with the boy I teased you about all those years ago, and I felt terrible about what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I didn't want to leave this place without ever apologizing to you Darcy, and you too Jimmy. I know my words hurt you too.”

Darcy was, once again, at a loss for words. So Darcy did the only thing she could at that moment and hugged Jane. Jimmy joined in, having already forgiven Jane a long time ago. As the pair hugged Jane, Thor walked over.

“I shall join this hug as well!” He announced.

Monica gave in and joined into the pile of teenagers as well. When the hug broke up, the trio added Jane and Darcy into their group for the night. Darcy realized just how much she missed her old friend and found that her instincts were right, and Thor was an interesting person after all. They danced and danced until the slow music began.

Not wanting to see his friend left behind and without someone to dance with, Jimmy asked Monica to one of the dances.

“May I have this dance?” He asked in his mock dramatic voice.

“You may,” Monica replied, in an equally mocking voice.

Thor also asked Darcy to dance, allowing Jane to dance with one of her other friends. The pairs all waltzed around the dance floor, but Jimmy and Darcy locked eyes every time they passed. At the end of the song, Jimmy finally asked Darcy to dance.

“May I have this dance?” Jimmy asked all of the mockery drained from his voice. He gazed into Darcy’s eyes as she grabbed his hand.

The pair began to dance through the song, their eyes never gazing away from the other. They danced all through the rest of the night, cherishing every minute of it. While the pair were dancing, Monica ran up to the DJ in charge of the music and requested a special song. The DJ smiled, knowing this wasn't just another teenager asking for the latest pop song. 

The music changed from a waltz to a gentle guitar strumming. 

Love is like a butterfly  
As soft and gentle as a sigh  
The multicolored moods of love are like its satin wings  
Love makes your heart feel strange inside  
It flutters like soft wings in flight  
Love is like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing

Darcy looked over at Monica, who was smiling at the pair. This song meant everything to Darcy. She never remembered telling Monica, or anyone really, how much she loved this song. Her friend's thoughtfulness brought a small tear to Darcy’s eye. She continued to dance with Jimmy to the gentle guitar rhythm as her friends watched from the side.

I feel it when you're with me  
It happens when you kiss me  
That rare and gentle feeling that I feel inside  
Your touch is soft and gentle  
Your kiss is warm and tender  
Whenever I am with you I think of butterflies

Jimmy began to lean into a kiss, and Darcy pulled him closer. The world around them was completely gone, it was only the two of them together. It was at this moment, Darcy knew they would always be together, and Jimmy knew he would never leave her behind.

\---------------

A teary-eyed Monica stood at the pasture where Buttercup was taking a nap. It was a month after prom, and the inevitable had to happen, it was time to say goodbye. Her friends had both applied and were accepted into Culver University. She watched as Jimmy and Darcy strolled down the path, hand-in-hand, tears in their eyes as well.

“I guess this is goodbye” Monica sighed. It hurt to even think about those words, and it felt like a stab in the throat to say them. 

“We all have to say goodbye at some point, but I know we'll say hello again” Darcy replied.

“I’m going to miss you Monica” Jimmy managed to choke out through his tears. Monica meant a lot to him. She might not have been his friend since age three, but she had welcomed him as a friend when he felt the most alone.

After a tearful goodbye, Monica drove down the path, waving the entire way. Now it was time for them to go. Darcy hopped into her loaded car, filled with everything both her and Jimmy were going to bring, and looked at the pasture one last time.

“Are you ready?”

“Reader as I'll ever be”

The loaded-down car drove down the path for the final time as the two drove away, ready for the next chapter of their lives.


End file.
